User blog:Angella (Loves Eclaire)/Meghan Goldsworthy pt 11
Friday I guess today was as good a day as any to go back to school; at least I only had to face one day. Principle Simpson had agreed to let me wear a base ball cap today, it helped hide the dark circles that ringed my eyes. My weight, on the other hand, I had a dark leather jacket and non skinny jeans, but I still looked like the poster child for heroin. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Eli asked me as he pulled into his spot at school; I nodded and pulled the cap down lower. “I’m going to have to eventually, and I don’t want to wait anymore.” I took a deep breath. “Hey,” He said. “I’ll see you third period, and if you want to leave we can.” I was lucky to have classes with people I could trust. I had Adam in four, and Eli and Clare in one. But with all of that there was one class that I had nobody, the last class of the day. “I can do this,” I said, quickly jumping out of the car. Adam saw me at once and came over; he put his arm around me and walked me off to class. I tried not to make eye contact with anyone. I looked back on how nervous I had been about Adam and me. Now he held my hand or had his arm around me every time we were together. I felt my hat fly from my head; I turned to see Riley staring at me with complete shock. “What do you think you’re doing?” Adam yelled at him, but I pulled on his arm. I knew Riley wouldn’t do anything to hurt me. “I’m sorry,” He said, turning slightly pink. “I just, you know, didn’t believe anybody, but it’s true.” He looked embarrassed. “Did Owen do this to you?” I nodded and he looked furious. “I was already like this,” I said, “He just, reintroduced me.” I blinked away tears and Adam’s grip on my tightened. “I’ll make sure nobody messes with you.” He said determined, and I smiled, if only he had that power. That was the one bright spot in my miserable day. People pointed stared and laughed. There was also one terrifying moment at lunch when a kid came up and offered to sell me some. Eli had taken care of him. After what seemed like years, I was finally in last class. I walked into the class, and ran into Bianca. No, this couldn’t be happening. But she didn’t say anything, and let me pass. This class was the worst, all throughout the class I could hear the slightly louder than normal whispers. They knew that there was no one in the class to protect me, so I just let it slide. When the bell rang I jumped up and ran for the door. But someone grabbed me by the shoulder. “Hey, girl. Is it true that you’re a drug addict?” I shook off their arm and tried to keep walking. “Were not done talking to you,” Another boy said, they spun me around and grabbed me hat. “No way! You look like a freak!” The whole class was laughing, so I stood up straight and took it. Then boy number one went flying into the wall, the whole class saw Bianca turn to boy two and kick him, in a very uncomfortable place. She then turned and pulled me out of the classroom. “Thank you,” I said, sounding shocked. She rolled her eyes. “Let’s get one thing straight” She said crossing her arms. “I’ll watch out for you in that one class only you’re on your own for the rest of the time.” “Why?” I asked. “I thought you hated me.” “I don’t hate you, and I’m not doing this for you!” She said, sneering at me.”This is for someone else, and I pity you, you are a freak.” She walked off. Well, from Bianca I would take it, which was almost like a love song coming from her. I turned and went to the car '' 10000000 points for the person who can guess whats up with Bianca!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Category:Blog posts